Dora's Rampage
by beautiful-kamiya
Summary: Dora's Tired of being nice. Major stupidity, violence and killing!Rated m just to be safe!


Dora's Rampage 

Disclaimer: I do not own Dora, Swiper, Boots, Cloe, Yasmin, Batoousai, Kaoru, and Spongebob! But I wished I was!

Summary: Dora's tired of being nice! MAYOR Stupidity, killing, and more killing! And Appearances ofCharacters from random cartoons.

Dear diary: **I got a free trip to Deadman's Mansion. It sounds like fun. **

**I get to invite 7 or more friends! Isn't that cool! Today in school I gave out invitations to: Battousai (my boyfriend), Dana and Janeal ( my good friends), Dora( The Explorer), Cloe and Yasmin ( Bratz), Spongebob, Toni ( my cousin), and Swiper (the fox). I really don't know why I invited most of them, but who cares? Anyways, I really hope we have fun! (AS If!)**

Everyone approached the building at around 7 o clock. Dana, Janeal, Toni, and I all shared a room. Then Battousai, Spongebob and Swiper shared a room, and of course Dora, Cloe and Yasmin shared a room. I think spongebob had a little crush on my friend Dana.

Dora: Hi Yasmin, Can I have a bit of your lips gloss?

Yasmin: Yeah Right! Like I'm going to give lipgloss to a little girl like you!

Cloe: Why don't you go find " Grandma's house " or something?

Yasmin: " Where are we going?"

Cloe: Grandma's house!

Yasmin and cloe: ( Laughs and walks out of the room)

Dora: whispers Hoes. ( pulls out a cellular phone and dials a number) Hello, swiper? I want you to get rid of the Bratz. Muhahahahahahhahhahahaahahha.

(In the Hallway)

Yasmin: Can you believe that little girl!

Cloe: Yeah asking for lip gloss. Who does she think she is? ( just then swiper appears)

Swiper: Hello Ladies. ( he look as if he desired something.)

Cloe and Yasmin: Swiper NO Raping! Swiper no raping!

Swiper: ( looks at then like they stupid) That's not going to work!

(Dana, Janeal, and Battousai were in my roomlisteningto music.)

Teisha: Konnichiwa!

Dana; Your mamais a Konnichiwa!

Battousai: You ass that means hi in Japanese.

Dana: Oh Yeah!...Hey!Who u callin an ass!

(Just then Dora and spongebob shows up.)

Spongebob: Hey Dana baby!

Dana: Excuse Me!

Dora: I thought you like me spongie!

Spongebob: I don't play with kids I make them.

Everyone in da room: hahahahahahhaaha

Dora: Grrrrr

Everyone?

Dora: I'll show you all!

(Spongebob was in his room practicing his sex moves.)

Spongebob: I'm Ready, I'm Ready

Dora: Spongy!

Spongebob: Don't you have a mountain to explore or something!)

Dora: (takes off her clothes)

Spongebob: I'm blind!

Dora: If I can't have u no one can!

Spongebob: Noooooooooooooooooooo!

(In my room)

Toni: Hey you guys I think Dora is having a rampage!

Teisha: (stops kissing battousai) What are you talking about?

Toni: She killed Spongebob and the bratz! Any of us could be next!

Janeal: Toni maybe you're killin everyone!

Dana: Yeah! You weren't here for half of this story!

Teisha: come on guys I know My Cousin is a annoying but she wouldn't kill anyone! Now Let's go watch a movie!

Dana: What about spongebob and the bratz.

Teisha: And we should care because? (Everyone leaves except Toni)

Toni: I'll catch up! I gotta find my shoes first!

Dora: Muahahahahahahahha

Toni: Whose there! Come out!

Dora: muahahahahhahaha

Toni: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(That night the power suddenly turns off)

Teisha: Battousai what was that!

Battousai: ( sleepin) don't worry I'll protect you!

Teisha: Do I look like that no breast Kaoru to you? (AN: sorry Kaoru!)

Battousai:...

Teisha: Battousai?

Teisha: (shakes him and she that he has been stabbed to death!) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Dana and Janeal Comes rushin through the door.

Dana: oh no!

Janeal: What happened

Teisha: What Happened! I'll kill who ever dis this! (sees a not attached)

It reads: Dear Lateisha- san I kill your boyfriend. Ha Ha! – Dora

Teisha: I'll kill the bitch!

Swiper: Dora the deed was done

Dora: Good now u can die!

Swiper: What!

Dora: ( comes closer)

Swiper: What are goin to do?

Dora (Strips)

Swiper: No yo No Quiero! Noooooooooooooooooooo!

Teisha: I have an idea! We can get her to take our bait!

Dana: What bait?

Janeal: You!

Dana: ME? WHY?

Janeal: Because she wants you the most.

Dana: ok?

(In the Dark room)

Dana ( sarcastically) Oh no! I "ACCIDENTALLY" tied myself to this chair in the center of this very dark room!

Dora: hahahahahahhaha I've got you now! (tries to strangle Dana)

Teisha: Put her down or the monkey gets it! ( holds up boots and puts a gun to his head)

Dora: Boots! (puts Dana down)

Teisha: (Shoots Dora and pulls out a knife and stabs Dora)

Dana: Teisha we did it!

Teisha: (stabs Dora)

Janeal: Teisha

Teisha: (stabs Dora again)

Dana: Teisha!

Teisha: (**stabs her again)**

Janeal: Teisha She's dead!

Teisha: (stabs her again)And?

Dana: Lets go home!

Teisha: Ok (spits on dora) I'm really glad this is all over!

( everyone Leaves)

Dora: Or is it? Hahahahahhahahahaha

(Everyone elserises from the dead)

The End?


End file.
